twisted colors
by tomboysrule
Summary: a girl named black goes into a strange gallery, whens she sees a boy drop his necklace she follows him into a picture where she falls into a colorful wonder land called twisted colors-might contain some echii at times but not alot and some cussing. email me if you want pics or some more info. might be some light shounenai boy love


**hey everyone this is my new story i might stop working on the other one unless i get more reviews on it so please review! (might be some echii scenes in the future .**

* * *

There is an old gallery of paintings called twisted colors. This is no ordinary gallery this gallery opens a passage way to a different dimension every 20 years, the dimension of colors, this dimension has 9 different parts :red, blue, pink, purple, green, orange, yellow, white and black. This gallery is owned by a mysterious man named colors. No one ever goes in the gallery because there's a lot of rumor goings around saying that every 20 years the owner will take somebody into the gallery and they will be sucked into the gallery pictures and you will be sent to the underworld where you will be tortured until you die and then it will spit out your bones which will be bleached in all different colors and will end up in front of the gallery, but one girl named black who goes there every day, wishes to be the best painter in the world, she's actually best friends with the owner, and loves the paintings and will spend as much time as she can even when she has been warned and threatened not to go.

"colors, are you here" said a young scrawny girl the age of 12 who had short jet black hair with beautiful grey/whitish eyes, she opened the doors to small rickety gallery that said 'twisted colors' on top of the roof top, it was graphitized with words like 'devils house' and 'you will die if you enter beware'. "Colors are you here!" she yelled, it echoed through the gallery. She was holding a sketch book and a pencil in her hand.

"Black is that you, just wait a moment, I'm putting some things away" a voice said coming from a room that said janitors closet.

"Oh okay do you need any help" she said hoping the answer to be yes.

"no I'm done, you're here real early does the orphanage know you're here" said a man with white like hair who seemed to be in his young 20's he had a top hat on, he was a very handsome man. She looked down with a sad face.

"well actually, I was kicked out of the orphanage today since I escaped too many times and getting too many complaint that I came here too often" she said with her eyes tearing up.

"What, that's terrible where will you go." he said calmly.

"Colors don't worry I will find somewhere maybe I'll sleep in one of the alley ways" she said forcing a smile.

"Its way to dangerous… how about you stay here" he said happily.

"For-for real I love you so much" she said as she gave him a huge hug.

"Well if I didn't take you in you would probably get raped with those huge boobs of yours" he said snickering.

"shu- shut up you pervert" she said blushing as she pushed him away from her.

"Well I'll be in my room if you need anything" he said with a snicker.

"Wait isn't your birthday today aren't you** 20**" she said grabbing her sketchbook and flipping through the pages.

"Oh, yes it is you remembered" he said with a smile.

"Yep, sorry I couldn't get anything nice, but here's a picture of you I think it's one of my finest pictures I have ever did" she said with confidence. It was him surrounded by a bunch of different colors.

"Thank you it's beautiful" he said as he grabbed the pictures and headed towards his room.

I've known colors for 2 full years now and he's been with me threw the good and the bad times so has this gallery, she walked through the gallery it had 9 different parts one section for each color. Black favorite parts were the white, and the red sections. Each part had a beautiful painting of a different boy in each section. She walked into the red colored section. She stopped in front of a picture of a boy.

"So beautiful, I wish I could meet him one day" she said as she turned her head to see a boy standing there he seemed to be the age of 10. 'Hey isn't that the boy from the painting in the white section' she thought. His white hair covered his eyes and he smiled she stared at him and then he ran off. She ran after him and spotted something, it was a black diamond shaped necklace. She grabbed it and ran after him. "Wait, stop" she said panting out of breath he stopped and ran through an all-black picture she ran to it not understanding what just happened she looked into the picture which looked like a black endless void.


End file.
